


Innocent Learning.

by flickawhip



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topher stumbles on something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Learning.

The mistake had not been planned, hence why it was a mistake. Topher had stood staring blankly at the two dolls who now... appeared to have switched minds... or bodies.He really, really wasn't at all sure which way around it even was any more. Either way, the blonde girl was staring wide-eyed at the brunette, who appeared to be blushing. Echo had never really blushed before... but then again Sierra had never really been able to openly look at another doll without going bright pink, which somewhat proved his point. 

He had asked Claire and Adelle for help but, since they seemed to both be in meetings, it was clear they would be free to... explore the world in new ways. Well, he hoped. He had sent them both to the quietest room in the building, praying that the two would be able to still get along, and, hopefully wouldn't realise what had just happened. The way the two of them were looking at each other, however, was a little worrying. 

It had been Sierra's body, supposedly Echo's now, that had taken Echo's body by the hand. At least, it seemed that way. Echo had always been the one to look out for Sierra.   
Even in normal circumstances. Both girls seemed a little giggly and Topher found he was smiling a little. Surely they couldn't get up to too much mischief. 

Little did he know that the second they had shut the 'resting room' door that they had all but stripped one another and begun a new and intimate inspection of their own bodies.  
Although they had both felt every touch as if the body was their own.


End file.
